The ironing board is an indispensable fixture, but today's types occupy much space and are not very esthetic to the decor of the house. They are also inconvenient, in that they typically must be moved or hidden in a closet or some other place for storage.
Present ironing board solutions are typically difficult to open/close, are exposed to dust and dirt and must be moved to clean their storage area.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,332 solution shows the advantage of moving the ironing board from a vertically stored position to a work position by a mounting mechanism including a bracket; but, in spite of that, this innovation still requires a cabinet or a box to enclose and restore the ironing board.